¿Chateamos?
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Chat, chat, chat este es un crossover de 3 y mas. Bratz, Inazuma eleven, Ojamajo Doremi y otros XD
1. Chapter 1

** Advertencia**

* * *

Bueno a continuación los personajes de este fic son mis favoritos, es un crossover como pueden ver es el segundo. me encanta hacer crossover .

No insultar mis gustos

Den comentarios positivos

Si no te gustan los personajes entonces que estas haciendo aquí.

* * *

**_Por una mala experiencia pongo esta advertencia._**

**_perdonen la mala escritura es solo un chat como cualquier otro mal escrito_**

**_se que los fan fic no deben tener faltas de ortografía, pero este es un chat y una ves mas mil disculpas por la falta ortográfica. _**


	2. ¿Chateamos?

Chateamos es una red social para animes y cartoons famosos, perdonen las palabras de Akio Fudou el no sabe lo que dice.

* * *

chateamos? CLOE (Angelz)

Cloe (Agelz) publico una foto

3 me gusta 2 compartidos 2 comentarios

Sasha (tubunnyboo): estas muy bonita, estabas en la playa con ts abuelos?

CLOE (Angelz): gracias :) estaba de vacas y tambien con mis padres :P

Hana-chan (chi) publico un comentario Un concuso de rubias kawwaiis

5 me gusta 3 compartido 28 comentarios

Goenji (honoo): tambien pueden participar chicos?

Hana-chan (chi): claro que si^^ too a quel se es dubioo

Aphrodi (terumitoangelic): entonces yo igual

CLOE (Angelz): yo quiero participar!

Momo-chan (Asuka): Hana-chan tambien yo :)

Hana-chan (chi): ookis

Hana-chan (chi): pero tienen que compatir esta publicasion

Hana-chan (chi): okeis? :D

CLOE (Angelz): yo tengo muchas amigas rubias

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): hey oigan oxigenados hacen fiestas sim mi

Goenji (honoo): o. quien te a llamado

Hana-chan (chi): porfavor quiero una concurso de rubios kawaiis

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): ademas no sabes escribir

Hana-chan (chi): T-T eres malo

Momo-chan (Asuka): oye no te metas con hana

CLOE (Angelz): si! es mejor que te valles amolestar a Yuto

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): YA ME LARGO HIJOS DE PU...

Hana-chan (chi): te quito de amigos :P

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): no me importa, a mi me gusta estar

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): "SOLO"

Goenji (honoo): si, si ya te entendimos

Aphrodi (terumitoangelic): y cuando comienza la funcion

Hana-chan (chi): en mi casa :P es bruma

Hana-chan (chi): 1 tienw que traer una sexy fto de ustedes con su cabello rubio

Hana-chan (chi): m tambieb el jurado es sus amigos y tienen que vota y yo elimino

Hana-chan (chi): quien ganar tendra un colgante magio que cumple deseos okiaas

CLOE (Angelz): ya lo comparti

Momo-chan (Asuka): yo igual

Hana-chan (chi): :) hapi

* * *

Chateas con su amiga Sasha (tubunnyboo)

Sasha (tubunnyboo):hola :)

CLOE (Anglez): hola :D

Sasha (tubunnyboo): que hay con el cocurso de hana

CLOE (Anglez): son para los rubios y tenemos que sacarnos una foto y poner la en chateamos?  
y despues quien nos vote, seguro que no gano

Sasha (tubunnyboo): Lamento no poder leer los mensajes pero ya viste las fotos de fudou en la discoteca con mujeres

CLOE (Anglez): me importa la vida de ese chico?  
:P

Sasha (tubunnyboo): no, pero ese chico nesecita una vida mas compleja no se pero el me da miedo

CLOE (Anglez): mas miedo da si nos ve diciendole eso en su cara tu tas loca yo no uiero problemas

Sasha (tubunnyboo): te voy dejando, hasta ma ana

CLOE (Anglez): ok hasta manana :r pon algo de musica a combersacion de man aana

Sasha (tubunnyboo): oye no has sabido de yasmin y jade?

CLOE (Anglez): no x?

Sasha (tubunnyboo): me preocupan :S bye bye

CLOE (Angelz): bye bye :s

* * *

chateamos? Sasha (tubunnyboo)

Yuuto Kidou compartio una foto de Mamoru Endo (Futbolero)

13 me gusta 4 compartidos 10 comentarios

Natsumi (la bella): estas lindo bb *corazon*

Mamoru Endo (Futbolero): si ya lo se oye como se hace esos corazones?

Natsumi (la bella): o-o solo pones y luego *corazon*

Mamoru Endo (Futbolero): *corazon* ya puedee ^^

Kazemaru ichirouta (veloz): JEJE

Goenji (honoo): Huy! tengo una pregunta

Goenji (honoo): en donde estas?

Mamoru Endo (Futbolero): disco bar, tienes que ir, te toman fotos y lo mejor:P

Mamoru Endo (Futbolero): puedes jugar futbol :D

Yuuto Kidou: nunca escuhe de ella

Mamoru Endo (Futbolero): BUeno TIENEN QUE IR :P

Usagi (Sailor) a publicado 19 fotos en su perfil- lbun xmoonx

7 me gusta 1 compartido 4 comentarios

Sasha (tubunnyboo) publico:  
Estoy tan cansada y me tomo un refresco de zanahorias no hay nada mejor que esto ;D

2 me gusta compartido 6 comentarios

Koby (pantherfire): Espero que lo disfrutes

1 me gusta

Sasha (tubunnyboo): lo disfruto muxo muxo 3-3

Eitan (DRAGON): que bien baby!

Sasha (tubunnyboo): eres muy amable *corazon*

1 me gusta

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer) a publicado 3 fotos en Shodaicup

27 me gusta 6 compartidos 5 comentarios

Yuuto kidou: veo que te diviertes en shodai cup XD

Haruna (Laxdexbesosxexys): quienes son esas chicas

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): Son prostitudas, me dan el pacer!

Yuuto kidou:Tu tas loco, como te vas a ir con esas mujeres

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): Y bueno pues pa que tedigo!

Cloe publico una foto

3 me gusta 2 compartidos 2 comentarios

ver mas


	3. Chateamos? 2

Bien esta es la conti perdonen a Akio Fudou y Shiro Fubuki

* * *

chateamos? CLOE (Angelz)

CLOE (Angelz) publico un comentario

Me gusta la ma ana en un d a tan precioso como hoy!  
7 me gusta compartido 6 comentarios

Cameron (CAM): te expresas muy bien

CLOE (Angelz): gracias cam

Cameron (CAM): de nada linda 3 3

Dylan (GuapazoXlindo): Jeje XD hace bien la ma ana romanticaa!

Cameron (CAM): ei! no te metas!

Dylan (GuapazoXlindo): Ok :O

Sasha (tubunnyboo) publico:

Que rica la sandia de ayer, quisas ponga la foto de Phoebe cpn la sandia que se comio ayer XD, y hoy que van hacer hoy?  
13 me gusta 2 compartido 21 comentarios

CLOE (Angelz): Voy de compraas

Dylan (Guapazoxlindo): Hoy? terminar mi cereal

Eitan (DRAGON): correr un partido de futbol

Mamoru Endo (Futbolero): Que bien!

Meygan (LaKawaii): y yo lo persigo x.x muerte para intan!

Mamoru Endo (Futbolero): o-ou

Kumi (LaM sKawaiiDeHawaii): Oye me tuve que cambiear mi apodo!

Yasmin (pequePrincess): me gustar a leer novelas, pero ya me las le todas XD

Toramaru utsunomiya (utsunomiya): Trabajo y mas trabjo y achuuu!

Wayne (GalanteSexy): pobre, tienes que probar esencias de ajo, la que hace mi abue es esquisita.

Dana (zapatoXRESE): iiuuuu, asco asco asco

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): Mande la mariguana de su abue, ajaja

Dana (ZapatoXRESE) y Mas ASCOOOOOOOOO!

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): esa cosa ai que botarla a la basura

Wayne (GalantSexy): Basura, basura eres tu!

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): q te pasa maricom

Sasha (tubunnyboo): oigan! deejen de insultar

Akatsuki (Principee): Es verdad!

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): tu callate

Yuuto Kidou: Fudou ya dejala en paz!

Akio Fudou (bebibanana te lo quiere comer): ok!

Barbie (fashionista) Publico:  
Buenas noches!  
78 me gusta 6 compartidos 58 comentarios

Yasmin (pequePrincess) a publicado 8 Fotos a su perfil-Alb m Las flores

2 me gusta compartido comentario

Yuuto Kidou: me gustar a una peque a acompa a esta noche!  
2 me gusta compartido 33 comentarios

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): Yo puedo hacer compa a?

Yuuto Kidou: esta bien, cualquier compa a seria agradable, para esta noche.

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): haY me gustar a ser un niño otra vez

Yuuto Kidou: de 6,9 o 14

Fubuki (Shirotremendon):13 pa ser menor que Yukimura, y tu hermana?

Yuuto Kidou: yo que se, yo no vivo con ella!

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): p...a ajaja

Yuuto Kidou: que? grrrr

Yasmin (pequePrincess): Hola, alguno quiere... Le doi mi msn?

Yuuto Kidou: o.O

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): ^^ = O.o? que es eso de alguno quiere?

Yasmin (pequePrincess): Es broma inocente hombre ^^

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): No soy inosente, el hecho que io sea guapu soii el mas inteligente de todos

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): se a que te referias, lo que pasa es que me gusta ser divertido.

Yasmin (pequePrincess): ok shiro lindo, con razon eres tremebundo

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): ;)

Yutto Kidou: ach me sacaron de la lista

Yasmin (pequePrincess): Yuuto tu cuando te pones un nickname y cambias ese perfil de niño

Yuuto Kidou: Eh esta es mi actual o.o

Yasmin (pequePrincess): Hay perdon mi amorrr pero te vez tan joven cuantos años tiene? x que te vez bien joven

Yuuto Kidou: y que te importa

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): 24 :D

Yuuto Kidou: Fubukiii! mmmmrrr...

Yasmin (pequePrincess): Aja ahora porque no te cortas el cabello?

Yutto Kidou: sabes ya me empiezas a molestar

Yasmin (pequePrincess): solo quer a tener contacto con un hombre que parese mosca

3 me gusta

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): XD te dieron en el culo

Haruna (Laxdexbesosxexys): Jajja hermano te dieron duro en el punto

Yasmin (pequePrincess): bye ya son las 12 de la nche

Fubuki (Shirotremendon): Bye yo ya estoy en cama :)

Haruna (Laxdexbesosxexys): bye bye :DD

Yuuto Kidou: Hermana quitate ese apodoooo

Haruna (Laxdexbesosxexys): Noooo :P

ver mas


End file.
